


MISS SWAN!

by kjtgp1



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-07
Updated: 2015-01-07
Packaged: 2018-03-06 11:42:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3133163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kjtgp1/pseuds/kjtgp1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A 10 sentence meme, prompt Swan Queen and Smut</p>
            </blockquote>





	MISS SWAN!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Hime_no_Kowai_Shumi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hime_no_Kowai_Shumi/gifts).



They couldn’t take it any more. It had been a long day, and Henry had finally agreed to go to sleep. Emma threw Regina up against the door. Her hands making quick work of their clothes. Regina moaned loudly has Emma’s fingers graced her heat. The kisses were flying up and down their necks.

"Emma I need you, I need you right now please!" Regina was breathless and eager.

Her eyes rolled back into her head as Emma’s fingers had found her sweet spot. Emma was practically holding them up, as she pumped Regina to her climax.

"Miss Swan!!!!!!!" Regina moaned has her body shattered from pleasure.


End file.
